Capricho
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Podían decir que lo quería por todas las razones equivocadas. Podían decir que Gaara era un capricho más de ella, su nuevo capricho -decían-, uno que se pasaría con el tiempo, pero estaban equivocados. Gaara&Ino.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

Dedicado a: _**pilar**_. Me siento terrible por no haber podido tener listo este One-Shot antes, desde tu review en "Insomnio" que quise hacerlo. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿cierto? Tampoco te agradecí por tus reviews en navidad y año nuevo, y ya es tarde para decir eso. Por eso, esta es mi forma de agradecimiento. Espero que te guste.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, he aquí un nuevo One-Shot de otra pareja bastante Crack así que no se como habrá resultado. Desde ya, a todos, muchas **gracias** por haberle dado una posibilidad de lectura a esta humilde -no muy extensa- historia. Ojalá les guste. Y, si no es demasiado pedir (ni abusar de su bondad) me gustaría saber que piensan, dado que no es una pareja demasiado habitual y es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos. **  
**

* * *

**Capricho**

**

* * *

**

Podían decir que lo quería por todas las razones equivocadas. Porque era atractivo –aún con las negras ojeras y el kanji cercenado en su carne- y ella también lo era, por lo que únicamente tenía sentido que estuvieran juntos; porque era misterioso y tenía un aura oscura, e Ino siempre apuntaba a hombres de tal naturaleza –como Sasuke y Sai-; porque era peligroso –aún sin el Shukaku en su interior- y la rubia amaba el desafío y era lo suficientemente imprudente como para no importarle nada; o porque era el Kazekage de la Arena, y ella siempre apuntaba a la cima. Siempre queriendo lo mejor. Podían decir que Gaara era un capricho más de ella, _su nuevo capricho _–decían-, uno que se pasaría con el tiempo –como "aparentemente" todos lo hacían-, ¿pero qué sabían ellos de ella? Nada. Para ellos, ella era simplemente Ino. Yamanaka Ino, la heredera del clan Yamanaka que no estaba a la altura del nombre. La cara bonita que no pensaba en otra cosa que faciales, pintura de uñas y cuidar su cabello. Su largo, lacio y lustroso cabello dorado. La niña mimada. Sakura misma se lo había dicho una vez, que alguien como ella –que cuidaba más de su apariencia que lo que se preocupaba por entrenar- no podía ser más fuerte que ella por tales razones; y ello había resultado en la pérdida de su larga cabellera. Pero Ino no se lamentaba, no, no había mentido cuando había dicho que ello no le importaba, la mano no le había temblado así como no lo había hecho su voluntad tampoco al momento de pasar el kunai por sus largas hebras y cortarlo directamente. Se lo había arrojado al rostro inclusive –aunque todo era parte del plan que Ino había ideado previamente para atrapar a Sakura- y le había gritado que no sabía nada. Pero no importaba, o no parecía hacerlo, porque nadie la tomaba en serio. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara, cuanto entrenara, cuanto demostrara que no era la caprichosa superficial que creían que era, para todos ellos seguía siendo la misma. La misma que hacía tontas dietas y gritaba "Sasuke-kun" como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, aún cuando no había vuelto a pronunciar _ese_ nombre desde hacía años porque su egoísmo la había roto y no quería volver a saber de él. Era un traidor. La misma que intercambiaba palabras tontas de rivalidad con Sakura cada vez que la pelirrosa se atravesaba en su camino, pero nunca la había herido. No, porque si hubiera querido hacerlo habría sabido exactamente donde retorcer, que herida presionar, y que llaga tocar, para hacerla llorar pero nunca lo había hecho. No por nostalgia del pasado, o eso se decía, que ella no era melancólica ni sentimental. No porque la apreciaba tampoco (no, por supuesto). Aunque en el fondo sabía que en algún rincón de su armario guardaba el estúpido lazo rojo que le había dado de niña, simplemente porque no había sido capaz de arrojarlo como debería haberlo hecho cuando Sakura había roto su amistad por Sasuke. Pero todo eso no importaba, no importaba nada de lo que hiciera o dijera. Porque su credibilidad parecía estar atada a su aspecto, al hecho de que su cabello siempre lucía perfecto, al igual que su pálida piel pulida, y al hecho de que usaba púrpura y era una bocona temperamental que se enfadaba con facilidad. Seguro, y era ella la superficial; la que solo juzgaba por lo que se veía a primera vista. Pero no importaba, nada de eso importaba. Ino no era, después de todo, el tipo de persona que se estanca demasiado en lo que piensan de ella.

Por eso, podían decir todo lo que quisieran de ella, que era una niña de papá, que no tenía futuro como kunoichi –porque probablemente había decidido serlo porque era divertido-, que era demandante y caprichosa. Que era egoísta, incluso; porque lo habían dicho, y lo irónico del asunto era que había sido Sakura quien había optado por romper su amistad por un chico. Quien había optado por dejarla atrás, cuando ella había optado por callar para no perderla. Pero, tal y como siempre había dicho y decía, no importaba. Ya nada de eso importaba. No importaba si ella no era la muñeca de porcelana que creían que era, porque detrás de todo era humana y sufría y lamentaba sus pérdidas como todos los demás. Y aún se culpaba por perder a Asuma, porque lo había sentido escurrírsele de las manos y no había podido detenerlo. No había podido salvarlo. Nada de eso importaba, para todo el resto –eso era-, porque ella era simplemente Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Pero era ella la que cargaba con las implicancias de serlo.

Y, no, no le importaba qué pudieran pensar de ella –porque se había cansado de querer cambiar la imagen que los demás tenían-; no le importaba si pensaban que se trataba de solo un capricho. De un antojo que pensaba que podía conseguir solo por golpear caprichosamente su pie contra el suelo, de un desafío. Y no, Ino no tenía la mentalidad simple que todos le adjudicaban, no era la tonta que decían que era, no era la inocente que creían que era, porque ella no creía en princesas y en castillos y en príncipes azules y no esperaba en lo más alto de la torre a ser rescatada. No, ella sabía que no existía nada de aquello y no esperaba que lo hiciera tampoco. Era por eso, justamente, que sabía que él no era como todos los demás. Como todos esos hombres que se desvivían por ayudarla, abrirle la puerta, y demás tonterías que creían que ganarían su corazón. Y, no, ella tampoco era inocente en ese aspecto y sabía que su corazón era lo último que todos ellos querían. Pero estaba bien, siempre que ellos creyeran que ella era tonta, Ino podría jugar con ellos y hacerles creer que la tenían en sus redes cuando en realidad era a la inversa. Porque sí, si lo deseaba podía ser manipuladora y romper mentes de adentro hacia afuera. Y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Después de todo, esa era la especialidad de su clan y ella _si_ estaba a la altura de su nombre.

Arreglando su mejor sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, ingresó, sin siquiera golpear.

Por supuesto, cualquier otra persona se hubiese quejado y la hubiese acusado de maleducada, de desafiar a una autoridad con sus conductas precipitadas y con su forma de manejarse. Cualquiera le habría dicho que esas no eran formas de presentarse a alguien de tal importancia y poder –aún cuando dicha persona tuviera su misma edad-, pero a él no parecía molestarle. Y si lo hacía, jamás había dicho nada al respecto. Aunque Ino tenía la ligera sospecha de que el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena creía ser todas las cosas del mundo, mil y una más, menos Kazekage. No que no fuera conciente de su puesto, sino que no sentía gran estima de sí mismo por estar en él, lo cual la complacía aún más. Idiotas embriagados de poder y enamorados de sí mismos –los mismos que creían que podían conseguirla para sí mismos con tan solo chasquear los dedos- abundaban en el mundo. Estaban sobrevaluados. Pero él no, él no se _creía_ eso de ser Kazekage de la Arena (aún cuando lo era) sino que optaba por serlo, por actuar acorde a ello para ayudar a su aldea. Y, por sutil que fuera, la diferencia estaba allí. Arrogantes idiotas también abundaban y estaban sobrevaluados. Y el hecho de que él no quisiera obtenerla para sí –como otros tantos tontos habían intentado en el pasado-, el hecho de que no la quisiera, hacía que Ino lo deseara aún más.

—¡Buenos días, Kazekage-sama! —canturreó, alegre, como aquel y todos los días previos.

El pelirrojo, sentado tras su escritorio, alzó la vista a ella. Por un instante, la evaluó en silencio. Como siempre, vestía tercamente sus ropas habituales a pesar de ser conciente que el desierto terminaría por incinerarle la pálida y lisa piel que obviamente tanto cuidaba. Temari se lo había dicho, y él lo sabía porque había estado presente. Nara Shikamaru, el otro shinobi asignado a aquella misión con ella, también se lo había dicho; que las quemaduras de primer grado no eran en absoluto atractivas sino más bien problemáticas y que no querría él –como líder- regresar a la aldea con una compañera de equipo del color de una langosta, pero ella había hecho girar su cabello grácilmente y lo había despreciado, menospreciando sus palabras, a la par que le decía que él no comprendía nada. Por su parte, Gaara debía admitir que él tampoco lo hacía. De hecho, había muchas cosas de ella que no comprendía, cómo el porque continuaba apareciendo todos los días en su despacho con una sonrisa deslumbrante –de esas que dejaban entrever todos sus blancos y brillantes dientes y que parecían cegar de solo mirarla-, o la razón de que siguiera llamándolo Kazekage-sama cuando él le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Una y otra vez.

Con el semblante completamente neutral, dijo, como otras tantas veces —Gaara.

Pero ella siempre lo ignoraba —Bien, Kazekage-sama.

Se preguntó entonces si lo haría adrede, porque no lo entendía. Gaara estaba perfectamente seguro de que ella era capaz de oírlo y de hecho lo hacía porque siempre le contestaba su petición, pero nunca cumplía su demanda. Lo cual, en cierta forma, le causaba algo de fastidio. Desde Naruto, había intentado llegar a comprender más la cuestión de los vínculos, pero cada vez que ella entraba a la habitación sentía que no sabía nada. Que todo lo que creía haber entendido del rubio no se aplicaba a ella. Y, por más que lo intentara, no podía comprenderla. Seguro, adjudicaba a parte del problema el hecho de que él no era social en lo más mínimo, a diferencia de ella que parecía manejar las relaciones a antojo; pero estaba seguro de comprender gran parte de las formalidades referentes al trato, tanto formal como informal. Por eso, estaba casi seguro que era ella quien optaba por desafiarlo –a su manera- y eso lo dislocaba aún más.

Había notado que Ino era, en muchos aspectos, como Naruto. No solo por sus características fenotípicas, como el color de cabello y ojos. Que, con observación, podía colegir que tampoco eran iguales; pues el rubio de ella era algo menos llamativo que el de Naruto y sus ojos azules parecían más avispados que los del rubio, y de hecho había notado que ella era mucho más astuta de lo que realmente daba a entrever. No, no solo era similar a Naruto en su apariencia, sino también en otra serie de rasgos que ambos parecían compartir. En efecto, como Naruto ella no parecía tener vergüenza alguna. Era vociferante, por lo que había visto en una única ocasión cuando se había enfadado y había reprendido al Nara por algo que este había dicho, era temperamental y extremadamente orgullosa, y no dejaba que nadie intentara pisotearla o menospreciarla. Ni siquiera ser ignorada parecía ser aceptable para ella, lo cual la hacía enfadarse aún más. No que alguien como Ino fuera posible de ser ignorada fácilmente. Ni siquiera él parecía ser capaz de desviar su atención de ella por completo. Además, como a Naruto, no parecía importarle quien fuera él, Kazekage o monstruo, no parecía importarle nada. Ella se paraba frente a él, como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona en el mundo, y lo desafiaba. Le daba un pedazo de lo que pensaba, si era necesario, porque –como el Jinchuuriki de la Hoja- ella tampoco censuraba sus pensamientos y menos aún los controlaba o teñía de colores más agradables a la hora de dejarlos salir. En efecto, las similitudes eran muchas y quizá Gaara había dejado pasar un par más; pero lo que la diferenciaba era, como había dicho, su astucia. Era desconcertante, por supuesto, que alguien como ella, que lucía tan inofensiva –e innatural- fuera capaz de artimañas que él mismo era incapaz de descifrar. O el Nara, para al caso. Pues, de hecho, había oído al moreno decir que eso era lo que la hacía problemática. Difícil de manejar –no que Ino se dejara manejar-, ella era impredecible (como Naruto) y tenía un borde afilado que podía usar con facilidad cuando se sentía acorralada. Aparentemente, era filosa con las palabras.

—Acá tiene el reporte de hoy, Kazekage-sama —sonrió, oscilando sus pestañas y caminando hasta el escritorio de él para depositar los papeles.

Él observó el reporte y luego cerró, con el semblante siempre impasible, los ojos —Gaara —repitió, en su voz profunda. Y ella pareció, de alguna forma, complacida, pues su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Honestamente, no la comprendía. La gente no solía sonreír en presencia de él, menos aún en la forma en que lo hacía ella –deslumbrante-, no solía optar por ir a su despacho, sino más bien evitaban cruzarse con él a menos que fuera necesario o requerido. No se sentían cómodos en su presencia, ni siquiera los habitantes de su propia aldea (especialmente, los habitantes de la aldea), y no lo desafiaban bajo ninguna circunstancia. Solo Kankuro lo hacía, a veces, Temari en ocasiones –aunque con más prudencia- y quizá Baki, casi nunca. Pero los demás no, no lo contradecían demasiado, lo trataban con condescendencia. Eran beneplácitos. Aunque no estaba seguro si era porque era el Kazekage o porque temían que fuera a retomar viejos hábitos de quebrar cuellos con su arena. De una forma u otra, no lo hacían, no lo contradecían. Pero ella, no. Ella se paraba delante de él, como si ese fuera el lugar en el que más quisiera estar –y no lejos, muy lejos, del monstruo que había sido y que podría llegar a volver a ser-; e ignoraba su petición más mínima, sin temer que fuera a romperle todos los huesos por llevarle la contra. Y lo hacía todo sonriendo.

Gaara tenía una teoría de dos opciones; o era muy imprudente (que había probado serlo) o era muy tonta para su propio bien. De una forma u otra, el pelirrojo estaba convencido de que algo estaba _mal_ con ella. Algo debía estarlo, para estar allí de aquella forma sin siquiera tener el menor resguardo. El menor resguardo hacia él, eso era. Finalmente, en un tono no precisamente amigable, la cuestionó. Aunque, honestamente, no había tenido intención alguna de sonar de esa forma, pero quizá lo ayudaría a ver su reacción ante ello —¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella fingió inocencia, pero sus ojos delataban que no era particularmente inocente como quería hacer ver. Con los años, Gaara se había vuelto particularmente bueno evaluando a las personas por sus ojos, pero todo en ella era una contradicción.

—Traje los reportes —puso los ojos en blanco, exagerando dramáticamente el gesto—. Shikamaru es muy perezoso para hacerlo por sí mismo. Siempre se queja de todo y no hace nada, es un holgazán bueno para nada...

Gaara permaneció en silencio, aún con su tono demandante y ligeramente hostil ella no había reaccionado, no había retrocedido ni se había estremecido ni nada por el estilo –como había visto a otras tantas personas hacer-; de hecho, ni siquiera había dejado de sonreír alegremente. Era como si, él fuera su camarada, lo cual era absurdo. Lo trataba con una familiaridad a la que definitivamente Gaara no estaba acostumbrado, pues solo una persona lo había tratado de esa forma en el pasado y esa era Naruto. Pero, del rubio, era quizá más entendible. De ella no. Ino no tenía motivo alguno para tratarlo con amabilidad, o para tratarlo en absoluto. Si quisiera, la rubia podría depositar –sin decir nada- los papeles en su escritorio y retroceder hasta la puerta y marcharse. O, incluso, podría pasarlos por debajo de la puerta y ni siquiera tener que ingresar a su despacho, ni siquiera tener que enfrentarlo, pero Ino parecía querer hacerlo. Parecía gozar del enfrentamiento. Shikamaru, el otro miembro de Konoha, había dicho algo al respecto de ello. Quizá habría sido más prudente escucharlo atentamente.

—Honestamente, si no fuera el holgazán que es podría llegar mucho más lejos... Pero todo es muy problemático para él...

Gaara, en silencio y cuidadosamente, se puso de pie pero ella no pareció percatarse del movimiento de él en absoluto. De hecho, estaba tan sumida en su propio monólogo, quejándose de esto y aquello de su compañero, que ni siquiera había volteado la cabeza en su dirección. Era frustrante, realmente, el ver que ni siquiera estaba en guardia frente a él. No porque quisiera que lo estuviera, porque no lo hacía, sino porque debería estarlo. Como todo el resto, debería tener reservas frente a él, tratarlo con cierta distancia, temer por su vida, quizá –en los casos más extremos-, o al menos sentirse intimidada. Pero no lo estaba, no estaba intimidada por él en absoluto. No le temía. No lo odiaba por haber sido un monstruo. No lo miraba con _esos _ojos, esa mirada repulsiva que había visto otras tantas veces en otros. No aborrecía su mera existencia, no lo trataba con indiferencia, y Gaara estaba seguro de que ella sabía perfectamente de las hazañas de su pasado. Por eso, no lo comprendía. No _la_ comprendía.

El sonido de algo deslizándose por el suelo lentamente, sinuosamente, cautamente, finalmente la alertó de sus alrededores. El pelirrojo se había puesto de pie y estaba a un paso de ella, a un respiro, tanto que si extendía la mano sería capaz de tocarlo. Por el suelo, además, se arrastraba la arena que ahora manaba de su calabaza cual serpiente, y que se deslizaba lentamente a sus pies. El semblante de él, mientras tanto, lucía rígido y tenso, y toda su atención parecía enfocada en la manipulación de la arena debajo de sus pies.

Pero ella no lucía sorprendida ante esto, ante su toma de medidas drásticas frente a una situación que claramente no las requería. Podía además estar arriesgando muchas cosas, sin mencionar que no estaba siendo hospitalario –como se esperaba de él que lo fuera- en absoluto, pero aún así, ella no lucía en lo más mínimo extrañada. Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando, como si hubiera estado aguardando que, de un momento al otro, su completa imperturbabilidad se quebrara y realizara algo de semejante naturaleza. Y sonreír, descaradamente continuaba sonriendo despreocupadamente como si su vida no estuviera en juego, como si esta no pendiera de un hilo. Y, de hecho, ella actuaba como si todo fuera un juego. Pero él estaba siendo serio, al respecto, terriblemente serio.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció —Yo también —y en ese preciso instante todo movimiento sinuoso y siniestro de la arena se vio detenido. Él mismo, se sintió inmovilizado, paralizado ante las palabras de ella. ¿Acaso había leído su mente? No sería una sorpresa que pudiera, dada la naturaleza de sus técnicas. Las cuales aún recordaba del examen chuunin, aunque en aquella época había sido mucho más indeficiente y mediocre. Su nivel, eso era.

Debía admitir, que era extraño verla sin la alegre sonrisa. Presentía que la prefería de esa forma, porque la ausencia de esta lo estaba haciendo considerar la posibilidad de que algo hubiera ido mal. En silencio, la observó esquivar cuidadosamente la arena que aún permanecía esparcida –y olvidada- por el suelo, y dar un paso hacia él. Deteniéndose exactamente delante suyo.

Y entonces, lo besó. No con ímpetu, como habría creído él, pues había creído ofenderla o haberla hecho enfadar, sino con calma. Calma demasiado inusual para lo que era ella habitualmente. Pero era su calma la que estaba creando una tormenta en el interior de él, una tormenta de arena que se arremolinaba y sacudía sus cimientos con extremada violencia. Con extrema turbulencia, como solo había ocurrido en su pasado previamente. Una vez. Aquella vez, aquel incidente, con Yashamaru. Y, a la vez, la perturbación de este momento particular era distinta. Contradictoria, como era ella; pues lo dejaba en un estado completo de caos, donde ya no tenía el control de demasiado más que de su propio cuerpo, pero que se contrarrestaba con una extraña sensación de placer doloroso. Era como si, en algún punto algo en su interior se constriñera mientras que en otro algo se soltara. Y encontraba que la sensación, por perturbadora que fuera para su reciente adquirida calma, era sumamente adictiva.

Podían decir que lo quería por todas las razones equivocadas. Porque era atractivo –aún con las negras ojeras y el kanji cercenado en su carne- y ella también lo era, por lo que únicamente tenía sentido que estuvieran juntos; porque era misterioso y tenía un aura oscura, e Ino siempre apuntaba a hombres de tal naturaleza –como Sasuke y Sai-; porque era peligroso –aún sin el Shukaku en su interior- y la rubia amaba el desafío y era lo suficientemente imprudente como para no importarle nada; o porque era el Kazekage de la Arena, y ella siempre apuntaba a la cima. Siempre queriendo lo mejor. Podían decir que Gaara era un capricho más de ella, _su nuevo capricho _–decían-, uno que se pasaría con el tiempo –como "aparentemente" todos lo hacían-, pero estaban equivocados. No se trataba de un capricho, y nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué? —demandó saber, aún con la turbulencia arremolinándose como granos de arena en el interior de sus traslúcidos ojos.

Ella alzó la mirada, orgullosa, su larga cabellera cubriendo uno de sus ojos, y la sonrisa retornó a los labios. Solo que esta era genuina. No artificial, como las que forzaba día a día, sino plenamente suya —Porque no somos tan diferentes.

Y no lo eran. De alguna forma, en niveles distintos, en lugares distintos del mapa, ambos eran prejuzgados. Sentenciados y tachados de tal o cual forma, solo por sus pasados. Él como monstruo, y ella como superficial. Pero no lo eran, eran mucho menos que aquello, y mucho más. Eran mil y una cosa distintas, pero nadie se molestaba en pasar las apariencias. Nadie los _veía_, como eran.

Ella lo había hecho, con él. Y quizá, el día en que comprendiera los vínculos y el amor, no estaba tan lejos como Gaara había pensado. Quizá, llegaría pronto. Solo quizá, podría ser como _él_. Algún día. Solo, quizás.


End file.
